goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Linkong/Rainbow Dash and Bernstein
Season 4, Episode 1: Linkong/Rainbow Dash and Bernstein Aired: April 1, 2013 Previous: George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper/Star Wars Earned Stripes Next: Les the Miz/The Lex Factor Linkong/Rainbow Dash and Bernstein is the first episode of MAD Season 4, 79th episode overall. Episode Summary Linkong: It's a classic tale of America's greatest giant ape president. Rainbow Dash & Bernstein: Wyatt Bernstein builds a new bestie: Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been dying eggs all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Sunday, 9:00 AM:' Children finally find proof of the Easter Bunny when they wake to find candy and rabbit turds. Gross! #*'Monday, 2:00 PM:' A week after giving Steven Spielberg's Lincoln an Oscar, the Academy yells, "APRIL FOOLS!" #*'Monday, 8:00 PM:' Good things come in threes, so MAD starts Season 4 with this! #Opening Scene #'Linkong' (Movie Parody of Steven Spielberg's Lincoln / Spoof on Peter Jackson's King Kong) #Animated Marginals segment #Fortune Yeller (Spoof on a Fortune Teller) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Truth Paste (Ad Parodies segment) #Man with the Flu Never Getting a Baby (Cartoon) #Rejected Merry Go Round Characters (Rejected segment) #Keeping Up with the Carebearshians (TV Parody of Keeping Up with the Kardashians and Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Mixed Martial Arts (Spy vs. Spy, Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Ice Diver in the Winter Olympics (Cartoon) #'Rainbow Dash and Bernstein' (Spoof on Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic / TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crash_&_Bernstein Crash & Bernstein]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Fortune Yeller) The Fortune Yeller keeps on yelling. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This episode is the MAD Season 4 Premiere, and it premiered on April Fools' Day 2013! *This is the only time Crash & Bernstein gets spoofed. *This is the third time Abraham Lincoln showed up. The first was Big Time Rushmore and the second was the Flunco! products from Episode 57. *This is the fourth time where a 2012 movie gets spoofed (Lincoln). The previous ones were: *#'Real Veal/Celebrity Wife Swamp' *#'iChronicle/Hulk Smash' *#'Total Recall Me Baby/The Asgardigans' *This is the fifth episode of MAD to feature a guest star (Gilbert Gottfried), and the fifth time My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic gets spoofed. *This is the ninth episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. The previous ones were: *#'Star Blecch / uGlee' *#'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *#'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' *#'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *#'Life of Rhyme/Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' *13th appearance of the Rejected segment. *Ironically, seven days after the MAD Season 4 Premiere, the real Margaret Thatcher died on Monday, April 8, 2013 where a third episode of MAD Season 4 has been premiered (Pokémonsters, Inc./Bane and Kate). Margaret Thatcher, we bet you're in heaven right now looking down on us. Your death will be avenged! Voices *Keith Ferguson - Citizen and Truth Paste Announcer *Gilbert Gottfried - Linkong, Crash, and Father *Jim Meskimen - Thaddeus Stevens and Puppeteer *Rachel Ramras - Cleo Bernstein, Tiny Twins aka Shobijin, Fortune Yeller, Cheer Bear, and Daughter *Meredith Salenger - Mel Bernstein, Bentley Bear, and Mother *Kevin Shinick - Fortune Yeller Tourist, Man #1, Man #2, Boy, General Lee, Son, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Kath Soucie - Wyatt Bernstein *Tara Strong - Mecha-Thatcher, Bling Bear, Beauty Bear and Rainbow Dash Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 4) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:April 2013 Episodes